Generally described, the use of video imagery in sporting events has existed in many forms. For example, a sporting venue may provide camera equipment that broadcast video imagery to one or more video screens, such as for video replay for referees or audience members. In other examples, individuals may utilize a cellular wireless network to access typically facilitated for professional sporting events in which the stadiums, or other venues, are configured with expensive broadcasting equipment.
In addition to financial limitations associated with providing video imagery to different sporting events, some athletic associations or governing bodies had prevented the utilization of video imagery by the teams participating in a local sporting event. As policies or rules are modified to allow for the use of video imagery by teams, many venues, such as parks, high schools, etc., do not have the same infrastructure to facilitate the collection and processing of video imagery.